


i feel good about this

by interlations



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, Training Camp, very very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interlations/pseuds/interlations
Summary: headcanon where hanamaki dyes his hair pink during training camp. it results in a lot of team bonding.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	i feel good about this

**Author's Note:**

> ships dont really matter here but they're there! enjoy C:

To everyone's disappointment (and his own), Hanamaki is a box-dye pink. Iwaizumi had ruined it for all of them when Kunimi had asked him after their practice had ended. 

"Your hair is so nice even after practice, Hanamaki-san." If this was from anyone else other than Kunimi, he might think they were _gushing._ But the first year still shows no sign of emotion when Takahiro looks down at Kunimi, hands still untying the net from the pole. 

He laughs. "Well, I hope it does."

Oikawa, from the sidelines, gasps, slightly offended and appalled. "What about my hair?" He demands. 

"Your hair is also nice, Oikawa-san-"

"But it's not pink," Watari interrupts, dumping the stray volleyballs from his hands onto the basket. 

"Oh. Just wait until you find out..." Oikawa mutters as he fingers through his messy array of brown curls. His hair gel dissolved in weird patches making it hard to comb through smoothly. 

This quipped the interest of everyone surrounding them. All the first and second years abandon their tasks, instead opting to huddle closer to the bickering third years and poor Kunimi.

"Find out what?" Yahaba says. 

Hanamaki shoots Oikawa a glare from the sideline, even though Oikawa had already sent him an apologetic smile when he realized his mistake and rushes out an abrupt, "Nothing!" 

It goes unnoticed, or simply ignored, as they start asking more questions. Oikawa and Hanamaki start spewing pathetic excuses, changing the topic and ignoring the pestering underclassmen. Matsukawa and Iwaizumi are nowhere in sight as they were given the task of collecting the brooms and mops from the sports shed a few meters away. 

Even though Oikawa and Hanamaki easily overpower all of them in height, they feel smaller than ever as all the underclassmen huddle over them, shouting out questions and pleas of desperation. It's a bit chaotic, to say the least. 

When Iwaizumi knocks the gym doors open, there's a moment of surprise as they all turn their heads to the abrupt and loud noise. Iwaizumi stares back unmoving and slightly surprised. The full bucket of water he's carrying sloshes a bit and creates a small puddle underneath him, spilling some water on top of his shoes. Matsukawa is behind him, displaying a lack of emotion as he blinks slowly at the scene. 

Watari's the first to end the awkward moment of silence. "Do you know Hanamaki-kun's secret?" 

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa collective let their heads fall back as they let out small "oooh"'s of understanding. Iwaizumi looks back up at the third-years (Oikawa crossing his arms, creating an X in front of his chest frantically, while Hanamaki puts a finger to his lips, both mouthing at him words that are non-understandable) and back down at the underclassmen. Matsukawa, bless his heart, chuckles. He shakes his head as he hands a broom to Kyoutani and Kindaichi. 

Iwaizumi, on the other hand, does not get their pleading faces and simply says, "Hanamaki's real hair isn't even pink." 

Hanamaki gasps and clutches his chest, feeling like he's been shot. Oikawa makes a noise from the back of his throat and flails around, muttering nonsense that sounds like "I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't tell them about the bathroom thing." 

There's a beat of silence before everyone starts speaking at once. 

"What the heck..." 

"B-but it looks so real!"

"What's your original hair color?" 

"I can't believe we trusted you."

Matsukawa lets out a bark of laughter, adding more embarrassment to Takahiro. Hanamaki just crumbles onto the floor, looking down at the sweat-drenched wooden planks and hoping it'll open up to swallow him. Everyone's still talking, even when Iwaizumi had ordered them to leave him alone. Hanamaki looks up dramatically, making sure to flip his hair up, before glaring intently at Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi doesn't even look guilty. 

"They had the right to know," he says. Oikawa's clinging onto him and asking him "why would you do that, now he's going to reveal our secrets" with suspiciously shiny eyes while Matsukawa declares that he'll piss soon if he doesn't stop laughing. 

* * *

To everyone's _un-_ surprise, Hanamaki's pink hair started off as a joke during his first year of high school together.

Oikawa had jokingly got pink hair dye for him during their first Secret Santa as a group, hosted by Matsukawa because he was the only one with a fireplace and large Christmas tree. It was a generic brand of hair dye that Hanamaki had previously seen before; whether it was from the brand's obnoxious advertising or catching glimpses of it every time he walked down the hair product aisle at his local department store. 

"What type of English is this," Iwaizumi had asked as he inspected the box that promised "light pink hair for horn angel look" in terribly translated English, amidst Oikawa's hideous hyena laugh and Matsukawa's unhelpful chuckling. Hanamaki at the time was not impressed, looking at Oikawa with disapproval and furrowed eyebrows. If he was going to give him a gag gift, at least make it a good one. 

The box stayed underneath Takahiro's bathroom cabinet. It was a cursed box and the image of the model gave him unsettling vibes, even if her smile was pleasant. It eventually resurfaced during springtime, where the heat washed over their small Miyagi city and the smell of flowers bloomed. 

Hanamaki had gotten back from their last day of school before the start of spring break to find the box dye sitting on top of his desk. Muscles tense and drenched in sweat, he excitedly entered his room to grab a new pair of clothes when he noticed the box. He stopped while grabbing his underwear and looked around his room.

"Ne-san, do you know who put the dye on my table?" He called out. 

His older sister had popped up from her room, bags unpacked from her college dorm and now settled onto her childhood bedroom. "Yeah, mom was spring cleaning and found it under the cabinet."

"It's going to expire soon. Wanna use it?"

The thing about having dark and rich brown hair is the fact that you'll never get to dye it a proper bright color without bleaching it in advance. Hanamaki already knew that but decided to try it out anyways with the help of his sister. It was a fairly simple process; the dye was advertised as a shampoo, color only meant to last a couple of weeks. They lathered the pink, frothy bubbles onto their scalp and waited until it oxidized. 

Unsurprisingly, his sister's hair ended up turning better than his, her head a platinum blonde beforehand. However, a shade that resembled reddish-pink replaced his brown hair. He didn't look bad, the pink shade somewhat flattering on his pale skin. 

The following day, Hanamaki and his sister took a trip down their local department, were in aisle 10, section 2, found the bleach and correct pink dye.

The bleaching process ended up taking damage to Takahiro's scalp. It took 3 sessions of constant bleaching and several aluminum pieces to get his ridiculously dark hair to resemble any shade of blonde. They were still patches of hair that were inconsistent and hair too bronze to really call it "blonde", but nothing some purple shampoo couldn't fix. 

He had sent a picture to their group chat with his hair full of aluminum sheets, with a deadpanned expression and a cheeky caption that read, "blondes have more fun." 

(Safe to say that everyone lost their mind.) 

Hanamaki remembers showing up to their yearly training camp with hair an iridescent pink color. He had accidentally slept through his first alarm resulting in him rushing to school. He ended up being one of the last people to hop onto their school bus, everyone staring blankly at him with unexpected surprise. There was a large pregnant silent all over the school bus as Hanamaki awkwardly shifted to the seat next to Matsukawa. Even after he settled down and put his duffel bag overhead their seats, the silence was more deafening than any stadium. 

Eventually, the silence got broken when Oikawa spoke up, voice squeaky and full of disbelief. 

"What the hell, your hair's pink?!" 

* * *

Training camp replaces their spring break every year from the crack of dawn to the darkness of dusk. They play against neighboring schools and districts, usually hosted up in the mountains, where the weather's cooler and the air are fresher. Everyone only packs a duffel bag full of a week's worth of clothes and essentials, but unless you're Oikawa Tooru, you bring 2 duffel bags, one full of clothes and the other full of toiletries. 

They're loading their equipment onto the school bus an early Monday morning when Iwaizumi mentions his growing roots.

Hanamaki looks up to tug at his hair, "Yeah, I know. I haven't touched it up in a while. That's why I brought my dye with me."

"You bought your dye?" Matsukawa drawls out, voice slightly impressed and amused.

The ride up to their training site is a long one. The road eventually becomes rocky and bumpy, with turns that are abrupt and nauseating. The view makes up for it though, their small city skyline dissolving into a scenery full of green and nature. The dark morning sky has turned into a bright cloudless blue, the sun strong enough that it warms Hanamaki's cheeks. The bus has turned quiet after the 2nd hour, most of them sleeping soundlessly while others browse their phone or read the manga they bought. 

They arrive a bit shortly after 10 AM. The sun has completely risen and the singing birds can be heard all over. They're the first school to arrive, so it takes them a while longer to set everything up. They tiredly go to their dorming area and place all their duffel bags down, accompanied by the countless futons and pillows the camp provided them with. It's a slow process but everything they need to set up eventually gets done by noon. 

The other schools arrive within minutes of each other and by then, lunch has already started. The first day of camp is fairly easy, as they all introduce each other to everyone. They manage to play a few short matches, each less than 2 hours long. When everyone's sweaty and drenched with fatigue, their managers and coaches supply them with freshly cut watermelon, which they eat by the lake's wooden dock. 

It's still fairly early when they get sent to bed, the analog watch reading only 8 PM. It'll probably be the only time they'll have much free time before they shut off all the lights, so Hanamaki whips out his hair supplies. The first years are curious and surround him with questioning eyes while he prepares the bleach. 

Iwaizumi was the first to take a shower, so he's already tucked into his futon, his body still humid and hair still drenched. He looks up from the book he's reading to look at the commotion. "Make sure you clean up afterward!" He barks out. 

The underclassmen help mix the bleach powder and his pink hair dye and Hanamaki gushes at the sight. They're all working vigorously and taking turns enthusiastically. It takes a surprisingly long time to get everything ready, with over 5 bodies crowding around the small communal bathroom but it's fun. Music's playing softly from Watari's portable speaker that everyone recognizes, which results in an impromptu mini karaoke session. 

Hanamaki then proceeds to apply the bleach onto his scalp and roots, removing the solution that accidentally touches his hairline and skin. Hanamaki still has some leftover bleach, so he asks if any of them want to dye their hair too. It's not enough dye, but the underclassmen all apply some bleach onto a streak of their hair, including the begrudgingly Kyoutani. 

(Hanamaki regrets not doing this last year with the previous 2nd years.) 

They spend the rest of their night waiting for the bleach to settle in, taking this time to spend it on some bonding activities. Hanamaki slathers on the pink hair dye carefully onto his roots while the rest wash the bleach out. They attempt to play truth or dare until the dares get too chaotic and the truths get surprisingly too good, resulting in shouting and dramatic gasps from Oikawa.

They learn that Kyoutani's first kiss was in 2nd grade to a girl named Midori and that Watari used to eat sand for fun. Yahaba accidentally shaved off an eyebrow but it never grew the same, resulting in him having to fill them in every day, and that Kunimi used to have a thing for Kovu from Lion King 2.

They dare Kindaichi to recreate a scene from one of Oikawa's shoujo mangas, and Hanamaki to give a lap dance to an unsuspecting player from another school. Hanamaki is surprisingly good at it, which results in a lot of whopping from Seijoh and a lot of blushing from their victims. Iwaizumi talks about how Oikawa didn't stop crying from his tantrums until Iwaizumi gave him flowers from their neighbor's front lawn.

Time eventually catches up to them, resulting in tired eyes and sluggish goodnights. The moon from their window illuminates their dorm a silver color and the stars shine brightly behind them as they all crawl into their designated sleeping bags. Hanamaki still has too much energy left, so he slips out of the room filled with snores and good dreams to venture out to the dock. 

Their training camp is surrounded by nature, located at the top of a popular tourist location. It's sandwiched between green-peaked mountains and overgrown trees. There are moss and vines that cover their gym and camping quarters, but it adds a nice touch of familiarity and comfort. It's beautiful up here and Hanamaki's favorite part is the lake that surrounds their area. It's not much of a lake, just a small pool of water that dwells downstream but it's large enough to swim laps around. 

The water reflects the moon so nicely and the sound of the soft waves makes Hanamaki feel safe, content. He's perched on top of the wooden dock, long arms surrounding his bent legs and back hunched over his body, the wind a little colder up here than in their small city. He doesn't realize he closed his eyes until he suddenly opens them to his name being called from behind him. He whips his head backward and sighs when he spots a sleepy Matsukawa.

"You should go back to bed. You could've gotten into trouble." Matsukawa's walking towards him, gently scratching the back of his neck. He doesn't sit down next to Hanamaki though.

"I can't." _I'm scared,_ it translates to. 

Hanamaki's so scared. It's their last year of high school. Their last year of club volleyball. Their last training camp and their last ever year together as a team. After their training camp, it's the Prefectural Qualifiers. Their last chance to beat Shiratorizawa Academy and their last chance to go to nationals. Its doubt that pulls at the corners of his mind, fills his head with worries of not training enough, _not being good enough_. It makes him restless. 

Matsukawa doesn't say anything else, just yawns into the dead of the night. He places a reassuring hand onto his shoulder, his hand warmer than expected and it sends shivers throughout his body. 

"Yeah, me neither." It's softly spoken but it echoes throughout the quiet night and rings in Hanamaki's ear. They stay there for a little while, absorbing the tranquility only able to capture during this moment of time. They eventually go back when Matsukawa's hands falter and light snores replace those of crickets. 

Hanamaki wakes up warm that morning, with strips of warm sunlight on his face and hands holding a larger, darker palm. 

(Hanamaki has a lot of doubts, but he never doubts Matsukawa). 

* * *

Training camp goes as smoothly as it possibly can. There's an incident regarding a nut allergy and an EpiPen but that's about it. They practice until their limbs are sore and until their receives improve. They spike balls until their palms are red and breathe shallow. They eat until their bellies are full and energy regained, and they train until they _know_ they can win. 

On their last day, everyone puts their all onto their last few matches. The practice ends early, where the sun is the highest and casts yellow and warmness all over the site so they can clean up and put away their equipment. Their managers and coaches barbeque until their training is filled with the smell of sizzling and tender meat, while the players jump onto the lake, cooling off their hard work and sweat-drenched backs. 

They stay in the water until their fingers get pruney and when the coaches call out that the food is ready. They all rush out of the lake, trampling over each other, eager to get some meat in their system. They shout their thank you's as they devour the food in front of them and the afternoon sun has never felt warmer. 

On their last day of camp, right before the sun had set, all 4 schools had crowded around the front of the gym. They're all wearing their swimsuits with their hair still drenched but everyone's smiling hard and bright. They take a serious one first, grouped and uniformed within their own schools before the head coach announces that they should take a silly one. It's a disaster after that, everyone laughing as they all scramble to pose ridiculously.

Oikawa's managed to convince Iwaizumi to let him on his back and someone from another school has managed to shove up 2 lamb bones up his nose. A group of friends makes a star with their arms while another pair of teammates create a heart. Hanamaki just displays a peace sign among the chaos. 

Hanamaki doesn't notice until they sent the picture that almost every Seijoh player, except the 3rd years, sport a streak of blonde in their hair. Hanamaki's heart fills with fondness. 

* * *

They're back home the following week, back to their small city with neighborhood stray cats and back to their school gym. It's the end of practice and everyone's cleaning up. It's quiet and comforting until Hanamaki speaks up. 

"Oikawa tried flirting with a 3rd year from another school back when he was a first-year and got horribly rejected because he was actually not a 3rd year, but the assistant coach."

The room falls silent. Oikawa drops the ball he's holding. 

"Iwaizumi used to model for Abercrombie and Fitch when he was a child." 

Iwaizumi is no longer laughing at Oikawa.

Matsukawa shoots him a panicked look once he realizes what he's doing. 

"Oh. And Matsukawa's hickeys he got after Valentine's day were actually because of me."

Hanamaki feels a surge of satisfaction seeing his captain, a powerful ace, and a guy over 6 feet kneel on the floor before him. 

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a rlly short and cute matsumaki fic but then it turned into this mess bc seijoh is my fav LOL
> 
> stay home and wash your hands!


End file.
